1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the rooftop pipe supports.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a general need to provide support for rooftop piping systems such as electrical conduits, natural gas piping and condensate drain lines. The supports must elevate the piping or equipment high enough to clear common rooftop obstacles (like expansion joints and seams). The elevation also serves to keep the piping from lying directly in standing water or to provide the necessary slope for drain or condensate lines. In addition, the supports often need to be free-floating to avoid penetrating the roof membrane, as well as to accommodate movement in the piping system due to expansion or contraction in the piping due to extreme temperature fluctuations. Currently, the most common method of providing support uses short lengths of pressure-treated lumber (typically a nominal 4″×4″) as a support, with the pipe held in place using commonly available 1 or 2-hole pipe straps.
There are a number of issues with this method of support: the wood will eventually rot to the extent that it is no longer providing the necessary support, the hardware will rust, splinters or sharp edges on the wood can penetrate the roof membrane, etc. In addition, the wood is heavy and difficult to move, and additional tools (saw and screwdriver or socket wrenches) are required for installation. More recently, quasi-engineered rooftop pipe supports have been introduced into the market. These products, while overcoming many of the issues associated with the lumber method, may have their own shortcomings, as most require the use of strut hardware to secure the pipe, and most do not offer the ability to accommodate elevation changes. Further, some of these products are very light, leaving them prone to movement by wind and errant workers.